


National Fudge Day

by Dragonsrule18



Series: National Days [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Banter, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara Protection Squad, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Good Chara, Healthy Relationships, National Days, National Fudge Day, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Older Frisk, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Presents, Romantic Fluff, Soft Chara, Suggestiveness At Ending, Surprises, Teenage Dorks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, charisk, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Chara had a terrible day, but a special gift from their datemate Frisk is all they need for their day to become much sweeter.  Plotless Charisk fluff for my awesome friend TheArchimage.  He writes some of the best Charisk and soft Chara stories I've ever seen, so be sure to check out his work!





	National Fudge Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheArchimage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchimage/gifts).



> Happy National Fudge Day, everyone!

Chara sighed as they buried their face in their pillow. Today had been crap. They had spent the night cramming for their big Trig test, but when they had actually taken the test, it felt like all the answers had escaped their brain and they had pretty much had to guess at least half the questions. They hoped they hadn't failed it. Then they had managed to slip and spill their tray at lunch before doing a highly embarrassing faceplant in it(probably due to being tired), making everyone except for Frisk, MK, and Asriel laugh at them, and had ruined their favorite shirt.

And then to make things worse, Frisk, their datemate, had been slightly distant all afternoon and then suddenly decided they were going to go to MK's house to study, cancelling their coffee shop study date with Chara, and Chara had heard both of them whispering and laughing about something. Chara knew Frisk would never cheat on them, but it still hurt that they had been blown off like that, especially after the day Chara had had. And Asriel had tennis practice, so he couldn't walk home with Chara either.

And to top it all off, Chara had gotten caught in a cloudburst on the way home, soaking them to the bone.

Now all they wanted to do was stay in their room and sulk until tomorrow.

But it was not to be.

...

A few hours later, Chara was roused by a knock on their door. "Chara?" they heard Frisk's voice call. "Can I come in?"

"Ugh, go away, I'm trying to sleep! Shouldn't you be hanging out with MK or something?" Chara asked grumpily as they sat up.

"Chara, I'm so sorry I blew you off." Frisk said softly. "But I-well, I wanted to make you a surprise, so I had to go to MK's to do it, so you wouldn't catch me, or it wouldn't have been much of a surprise. That's why I was acting so weird today. I'm sorry I upset you."

Chara smiled a little and got up, letting their partner in. "I guess I can forgive you." they teased.

Frisk grinned as they came in, kissing Chara's cheek as they handed Chara a box covered in white paper, tied with a red bow. "I hope you like it."

Chara eagerly tore the bow and unwrapped the paper, eyes lighting up at what was inside.

It was decadent triple chocolate fudge, made of rich dark chocolate with melted milk and white chocolate drizzled over the top; Chara's absolute favorite.

Frisk grinned. "Happy National Fudge Day."

Chara laughed. "That can't be a real holiday."

"It is." Frisk told them, taking out their phone and going on the National Days website, showing it to Chara. "See?"

"Wow. It really is." Chara said in surprise as they took the phone. They decided to check over the other National Days later to surprise Frisk with something at another time before setting the phone down and wrapping their arms around Frisk, kissing them deeply. "Thank you."

Frisk smiled. "You're welcome. I knew National Fudge Day would be a great Chara holiday." They then laughed. "I actually wanted to surprise you on the third for National Chocolate Macaroon day, but when I tried to make the macaroons, they kind of exploded."

Chara raised an eyebrow. "How the heck did you make a macaroon explode?"

Frisk wrinkled their nose, something they always did when thinking. "I'm...not sure."

"And I'm not sure I want to know." Chara said before looking down at their fudge. "Should I be scared this is going to blow up too?" they teased.

Frisk laughed. "No, this time I followed the recipe EXACTLY and I didn't even set it on fire. It's safe."

"I swear you and Undyne have way too much in common when it comes to cooking." Chara muttered playfully, but then gave them a beautiful, genuine smile. "But I definitely believe you made this exactly right. It smells amazing. No wonder you made it at MK's. I would have been on this like a homing beacon and eaten it before it even had the chance to harden."

"I know. Mom and I have made brownies with you before and you always try to eat half the batter before we can even get them in the oven." Frisk reminded them playfully.

"Hey, the batter's the best part! But that's beside the point! Now, c'mon, let's celebrate National Fudge Day together." They took Frisk's hand.

"You're actually going to share your fudge?" Frisk asked in surprise. "What about your "no share" policy involving chocolate?"

"Eh, you're one of the few exceptions." Chara shrugged, then nuzzled Frisk's neck, their smile turning seductive. "And I know a special way we can share it..."

Frisk grinned widely and let Chara lead them to the bed. Their first National Day celebration would be one they'd never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed the first of the National Days series! Please let me know what you think and if you have a National Day and pairing you want me to write, please let me know!


End file.
